oshofandomcom_ja-20200213-history
オショウの講話一覧
開始 終了 タイトル 日本語タイトル 72 The Psychology of the Esoteric 71/04/01 71/06/30 I Am the Gate 72/01/08 pm 72/10/21 pm That Art Thou 72/02/15 pm 72/06/06 pm The Ultimate Alchemy, Vol 1 72/07/01 pm 72/08/09 pm The Ultimate Alchemy, Vol 2 72/10/01 pm 73/03/01 pm Vigyan Bhairav Tantra, Vol 1 73/02/09 pm 73/04/14 pm The New Alchemy: To Turn You On 73/03/25 pm 73/11/08 pm Vigyan Bhairav Tantra, Vol 2 73/07/08 pm 73/07/16 pm The Supreme Doctrine 73/12/25 pm 76/05/10 am Yoga: The Alpha and the Omega, Vol 1 74/01/11 pm 74/01/19 pm Vedanta: Seven Steps to Samadhi Pune I 74/05/10 am 74/05/24 am My Way: The Way of the White Clouds 74/06/10 am 74/06/20 am A Bird on the Wing 74/07/10 am 74/07/20 am The Empty Boat 74/08/11 am 74/08/20 am No Water, No Moon 74/08/21 am 74/09/10 am Seeds of Revolution: My Most Loved Gospel on Jesus 74/10/11 am 74/10/20 am When the Shoe Fits 74/10/21 am 74/10/30 am Hsin Hsin Ming: The Book of Nothing 74/10/31 am 74/11/10 am And The Flowers Showered 74/12/11 am 74/12/20 am Returning to the Source 74/12/21 am 74/12/31 am The Hidden Harmony 75/01/01 am 75/01/10 am Yoga: The Alpha and the Omega, Vol 2 75/02/11 am 75/02/20 am Tantra: The Supreme Understanding 75/02/21 am 75/02/28 am The Grass Grows By Itself 75/03/01 am 75/03/10 am Yoga: The Alpha and the Omega, Vol 3 75/04/11 am 75/04/20 am Until You Die 75/04/21 am 75/04/30 am Yoga: The Alpha and the Omega, Vol 4 75/05/01 am 75/05/10 am Just Like That 75/06/11 am 75/06/20 am Tao: The Three Treasures, Vol 1 75/06/21 am 75/06/30 am Tao: The Three Treasures, Vol 2 75/07/01 am 75/07/10 am Yoga: The Alpha and the Omega, Vol 5 75/08/11 am 75/08/20 am Tao: The Three Treasures, Vol 3 75/08/21 am 75/08/31 am Tao: The Three Treasures, Vol 4 75/09/01 am 75/09/10 am Yoga: The Alpha and the Omega, Vol 6 75/10/11 am 75/10/20 am The True Sage 75/10/21 am 75/10/30 am Come Follow Yourself, Vol 1 75/10/31 am 75/11/10 am Come Follow Yourself, Vol 2 75/12/11 am 75/12/20 am Come Follow Yourself, Vol 3 75/12/21 am 75/12/31 am Come Follow Yourself, Vol 4 76/01/01 am 76/01/10 am Yoga: The Alpha and the Omega, Vol 7 76/02/11 am 76/02/20 am Nirvana: The Last Nightmare 76/02/21 am 76/02/29 am Ancient Music in the Pines 76/03/01 am 76/03/10 am The Search 76/04/11 am 76/04/20 am Yoga: The Alpha and the Omega, Vol 8 76/04/21 am 76/04/30 am Yoga: The Alpha and the Omega, Vol 9 76/05/01 am 76/05/10 am Yoga: The Alpha and the Omega, Vol 10 76/06/11 am 76/06/20 am Dang Dang Doko Dang 76/06/21 am 76/06/30 am The Beloved, Vol 1 76/07/01 am 76/07/10 am The Beloved, Vol 2 76/08/11 am 76/08/20 am A Sudden Clash of Thunder 76/08/21 am 76/08/30 am The Discipline of Transcendence, Vol 1 76/08/31 am 76/09/10 am The Discipline of Transcendence, Vol 2 76/10/11 am 76/10/20 am The Art of Dying 76/10/21 am 76/10/30 am The Discipline of Transcendence, Vol 3 76/10/31 am 76/11/10 am The Discipline of Transcendence, Vol 4 76/12/11 am 76/12/20 am Ecstasy - The Forgotten Language 76/12/21 am 76/12/31 am The Path of Love 77/01/01 am 77/01/10 am The Divine Melody 77/02/11 am 77/02/24 am Tao: The Pathless Path, Vol 1 77/02/25 am 77/03/10 am Tao: The Pathless Path, Vol 2 77/04/11 am 77/04/20 am The First Principle 77/04/21 am 77/04/30 am The Tantra Vision, Vol 1 77/05/01 am 77/05/10 am The Tantra Vision, Vol 2 77/06/11 am 77/06/20 am Zen: The Path of Paradox, Vol 1 77/06/21 am 77/06/30 am Zen: The Path of Paradox, Vol 2 77/07/01 am 77/07/10 am Zen: The Path of Paradox, Vol 3 77/08/11 am 77/08/26 am Sufis: The People of the Path, Vol 1 77/08/27 am 77/09/10 am Sufis: The People of the Path, Vol 2 77/10/11 am 77/10/20 am The Heart Sutra 77/10/21 am 77/11/1 am I Say Unto You, Vol 1 77/11/2 am 77/11/10 am I Say Unto You, Vol 2 77/12/11 am 77/12/20 am This Very Body the Buddha 77/12/21 am 77/12/31 am The Diamond Sutra 78/01/01 am 78/01/10 am Walk Without Feet, Fly Without Wings and Think Without Mind 78/02/11 am 78/02/20 am The Revolution 78/02/21 am 78/03/01 am The Wisdom of the Sands, Vol 1 78/03/02 am 78/03/10 am The Wisdom of the Sands, Vol 2 78/04/11 am 78/04/24 am Take It Easy, Vol 1 78/04/25 am 78/05/10 am Take It Easy, Vol 2 78/06/11 am 78/06/20 am The Sun Rises in the Evening 78/06/21 am 78/06/30 am The Perfect Master, Vol 1 78/07/01 am 78/07/10 am The Perfect Master, Vol 2 78/08/11 am 78/08/26 am The Secret of Secrets, Vol 1 78/08/27 am 78/09/10 am The Secret of Secrets, Vol 2 78/10/11 am 78/10/31 am The Secret 78/11/01 am 78/11/10 am Unio Mystica, Vol 1 78/12/11 am 78/12/20 am Unio Mystica, Vol 2 78/12/21 am 78/12/30 am Philosophia Perennis, Vol 1 78/12/31 am 79/01/10 am Philosophia Perennis, Vol 2 79/02/11 am 79/02/26 am The Book of Wisdom, Vol 1 79/02/11 am 79/03/10 am The Book of Wisdom 79/02/27 am 79/03/10 am The Book of Wisdom, Vol 2 79/04/11 am 79/04/25 am The Fish in the Sea is Not Thirsty 79/04/26 am 79/05/10 am The Guest 79/06/21 am 80/04/30 am The Dhammapada: The Way of the Buddha, Vol 1 79/07/01 am 79/07/10 am The Dhammapada: The Way of the Buddha, Vol 2 79/08/11 am 79/08/21 am The Dhammapada: The Way of the Buddha, Vol 3 79/08/22 am 79/08/31 am The Dhammapada: The Way of the Buddha, Vol 4 79/09/01 am 79/09/10 am Be Still and Know 79/10/11 am 79/10/20 am The Dhammapada: The Way of the Buddha, Vol 5 79/10/21 am 79/10/30 am The Dhammapada: The Way of the Buddha, Vol 6 79/10/31 am 79/11/10 am The White Lotus 79/12/11 am 79/12/20 am The Dhammapada: The Way of the Buddha, Vol 7 79/12/21 am 80/01/02 am The Dhammapada: The Way of the Buddha, Vol 8 80/01/03 am 80/01/10 am Ah, This! 80/02/11 am 80/02/20 am The Dhammapada: The Way of the Buddha, Vol 9 80/02/21 am 80/03/04 am The Dhammapada: The Way of the Buddha, Vol 10 80/03/05 am 80/05/10 am Walking in Zen, Sitting in Zen 80/04/11 am 80/04/20 am The Dhammapada: The Way of the Buddha, Vol 11 80/04/21 am 80/04/30 am The Dhammapada: The Way of the Buddha, Vol 12 80/06/11 am 80/06/20 am Tao: The Golden Gate, Vol 1 80/06/21 am 80/06/30 am Tao: The Golden Gate, Vol 2 80/07/01 am 80/07/10 am Zen: The Special Transmission 80/08/11 am 80/08/25 am Theologia Mystica 80/08/26 am 80/09/10 am Guida Spirituale 80/10/11 am 80/10/26 am I Am That 80/10/27 am 80/11/10 am Come, Come, Yet Again Come 80/12/11 am 80/12/26 am Philosophia Ultima 80/12/27 am 81/01/10 am Zen: Zest, Zip, Zap and Zing 81/02/11 am 81/02/24 am The Wild Geese and the Water 81/03/01 am 81/03/10 am The Goose is Out Rajneesh Puram 84/10/30 pm 84/11/28 pm From Unconciousness to Consciousness 84/11/29 pm 84/12/29 pm From Ignorance to Innocence 84/12/30 pm 85/01/28 pm From Personality to Individuality 85/01/29 pm 85/02/27 pm From Misery to Enlightenment 85/02/28 pm 85/03/31 pm From Darkness to Light 85/04/01 pm 85/08/01 am From the False to the Truth 85/07/16 pm 85/08/20 pm The Last Testament, Vol 1 85/08/02 am 85/09/14 am From Death to Deathlessness 85/08/21 pm 85/09/21 pm The Last Testament, Vol 2 85/09/15 am 85/10/27 am From Bondage to Freedom 85/09/22 pm 85/10/20 pm The Last Testament, Vol 3 85/10/21 85/12/11 The Last Testament, Vol 4 World Tour 85/12/03 am 86/02/13 am Light on the Path 85/12/12 pm 86/02/08 am The Last Testament, Vol 5 86/01/15 am 86/02/13 pm The Sword and the Lotus 86/02/19 pm 86/04/15 am Socrates Poisoned Again After 25 Centuries 86/04/12 pm 86/05/04 am Beyond Psychology 86/05/04 pm 86/05/26 am The Path of the Mystic 86/05/26 pm 86/06/18 am The Transmission of the Lamp 86/07/31 am 86/08/13 pm The Last Testament, Vol 6 86/08/16 pm 86/10/02 pm The Osho Upanishad 86/10/03 pm 86/11/04 pm Beyond Enlightenment 86/11/05 pm 86/12/29 pm Sermons in Stones Pune II 87/01/08 pm 87/01/19 pm The Messiah, Vol 1 87/01/20 am 87/02/10 am The Messiah, Vol 2 87/02/10 pm 87/02/25 am The Rebellious Spirit 87/02/25 pm 87/03/12 am The Razor's Edge 87/03/12 pm 87/03/26 am The Hidden Splendor 87/03/26 pm 87/04/07 pm Zarathustra: A God That Can Dance 87/04/08 am 87/04/19 am Zarathustra: The Laughing Prophet 87/04/19 pm 87/05/31 pm The Golden Future 87/06/01 am 87/02/25 am The Rebel 87/06/18 pm 87/07/04 pm The New Dawn 87/07/05 am 87/07/14 pm Bodhidharma: The Greatest Zen Master 87/07/15 am 87/08/20 pm The Great Zen Master Ta Hui 87/08/21 am 87/09/05 pm The Invitation 87/09/06 am 87/10/03 pm The Great Pilgrimage: From Here to Here 87/11/07 am 87/11/21 pm Satyam Shivam Sundram 87/11/22 am 87/12/06 pm Sat Chit Anand 87/12/07 am 88/01/17 am Om Mani Padme Hum 88/01/17 pm 88/02/25 pm Hari Om Tat Sat 88/02/26 am 88/03/18 pm Om Shantih Shantih Shantih 88/03/19 pm 88/04/21 pm YAA-HOO! The Mystic Rose 88/04/22 pm 88/05/26 pm Live Zen 88/05/27 pm 88/06/10 pm This, This, A Thousand Times This: The Very Essence of Zen 88/06/11 pm 88/06/26 pm Zen: The Quantum Leap From Mind to No-Mind 88/06/27 pm 88/07/11 pm Zen: The Solitary Bird, Cuckoo of the Forest 88/07/12 pm 88/07/24 pm Zen: The Diamond Thunderbolt 88/07/25 pm 88/08/01 pm Dogen, the Zen Master: A Search and a Fulfillment 88/08/02 pm 88/08/11 pm The Miracle 88/08/12 pm 88/08/28 pm Turning In 88/08/16 pm 88/08/25 pm The Original Man 88/08/29 pm 88/09/07 pm The Language of Existence 88/09/08 pm 88/09/15 pm The Buddha: The Emptiness of the Heart 88/09/16 pm 88/09/25 pm Ma Tzu: The Empty Mirror 88/09/26 pm 88/10/04 pm Hyakujo: The Everest of Zen, with Basho's Haikus 88/10/05 pm 88/10/14 pm Nansen: The Point of Departure 88/10/15 pm 88/10/22 pm Joshu: The Lion's Roar 88/10/23 pm 88/10/31 pm Rinzai: Master of the Irrational 88/11/01 pm 88/12/02 pm Isan: No Footprints in the Blue Sky 88/12/03 pm 88/12/06 pm Kyozan: A True Man of Zen 88/12/26 pm 89/01/07 pm No Mind: The Flowers of Eternity 89/01/08 pm 89/01/12 pm Zen: The Mystery and The Poetry of the Beyond 89/01/13 pm 89/01/16 pm One Seed Makes the Whole Earth Green 89/01/17 pm 89/01/21 pm Yakusan: Straight to the Point of Enlightenment 89/01/22 pm 89/01/29 pm Christianity: The Deadliest Poison and Zen: The Antidote... 89/01/30 pm 89/02/05 pm Communism and Zen Fire, Zen Wind 89/02/06 pm 89/02/12 pm God is Dead, Now Zen is the Only Living Truth 89/02/13 pm 89/02/19 pm I Celebrate Myself: God Is No Where, Life Is Now Here 89/02/20 pm 89/04/10 pm The Zen Manifesto: Freedom From Oneself